The Big Fairy Share Scare IMPROVED
by GojiraCipher
Summary: After seeing Mr. Enter's review and watching the episode for myself, I decided to write an improved version of it. Now let's see how I've written this more developed Chloe.


**The Big Fairy Share Scare IMPROVED**

"Oh Timmy Turner, you have exquisite taste."

"Why thank you, Miss Tang." Timmy said to his crush.

The two are having a fine dinner in a very expensive and exotic restaurant called 'Chii'z Ottu Y'or Leeg'.

Dressed in a fancy tux, Timmy complimented the fine dress he'd given her. "How do you enjoy the gift?"

"Oh my. This dress is fabulous. You deserve something."

As Trixie placed lipstick on her lips, Timmy started sweating. "Cosmo, Wanda! What do I do!? What do I do!?"

In his tux's pocket, Cosmo and Wanda appeared as flowers. "Just calm down, Timmy." Wanda told her godchild. "It will all work out."

"Unless you get the hiccups, scream, cry, sneeze in her face, have a running nose, lose an eye contact, or all of the above." Cosmo spoke.

Before even thinking anything else, Trixie grabbed a hold of his head. "Pucker up."

Timmy's mind mentally cleared and he slowly closed his lips. But then, Trixie smiled devilishly and grabbed both Cosmo and Wanda. "Ah ha!" She placed the two in a glass orb and the light from the room were sucked right into her hands.

"W-W-What?!" Timmy shouted as he saw Trixie forming into a black box.

"Fooled you again, Turner!" The being revealed himself to be Foop. Poof's Anti-counterpart. Well actually 'anti-counterpart' kind of switches that to Poof's Poof. Does it? I guess …. Oh no he's getting away!

"Ah ha ha!" Foop laughed as he jumps in his Star Wars bad guy ship.

"Hey, it's called a 'Fighter' you insignificant disembodied voice!" Foop realized he was speaking to no one and looked around. "You guys heard that, right? … Hm?!" Foop got a closer look at the flowers and realized they're just a pair of normal pink and green flowers. "I've been tricked yet again!"

"Well duh." Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda appeared before him. "Nice try on shapeshifting again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up."

Foop growled in his anger. "I'll get you one day, Turner!" He aimed his cannons towards the ceiling. "One daaaaaaaaaaaDaaaaa! I forgot to pack the missiles!" He instead used his bottle wand to blast a hole to escape. "One daaaaaaay!"

.

.

After several tongue brushing, Timmy walked to school the next day with an ice bag on his head. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Me neither." Wanda said as she and Cosmo flew next to him as birds. "I should have seen that coming."

"Especially when Trixie wanted to date him without using magic first." Cosmo said.

Timmy sighed from pain. "And to top it all off, it's Monday." Timmy looked at the agonizing school that he'll miss terribly once he reach high school. "I am in no mood to listen to Crocker's crazy conspiracies. I wish for a robot me to hide in so I can just relax while the robot do all the work."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed him a robot and the boy climbed right in.

"Timmy, I know that Foop been pulling the same scheme for a whole month, but education is important."

Cosmo felt his chin. "Wanda, I feel like we're forgetting something. Something relating to Foop."

"You're probably thinking about bacon again." Wanda rolled her eyes.

Robo-Timmy sat in his chair as Crocker was prepared to make a speech.

"Good morning, class! And Timmy!" Crocker gave the boy his everyday-FAIRY glare.

Inside the robot, Timmy leaned back. "Blah blah math blah blah English, blah blah fairies."

"Today we have a new student!"

Timmy's stomach turned, knowing what this could mean. He groan-fully looked though the robots eyes to see a red curtain Crocker was about to move.

"She is the most important and best human being in the whole world who had already cured all known diseases, stopped global warming, and stopped the terrorists without trading captured terrorists for deserters, clap loudly in Turner's ear for the one and only, Mary Sue!"

Crocker pulled the curtains back to reveal a girl wearing a huge crown that reads 'I'm better than you'.

"Uhhh, Mr. Crocker?" The girl took the crown off. "Is this really necessary? And my name is Chloe, Chloe Carmichael."

"Do you have fairies?!"

Crocker's straight up question and twitching eye made Chloe take a huge step back. "Are there really no other open spots?"

Crocker then pulled down a projector screen to show a small clip of Chloe saving a city from a radioactive monster. Timmy watched the film and felt cutely disgusted by it. "Really, a miss perfect in our class. A. J.'s already bad enough when he gets an A and I get an F again." Timmy watched the girl closely as all the students cheered for her. "Don't tell me…"

Chloe then took out a try full of lemonade. "I hope to really get along with everyone here, so I made everyone some lemonade."

The class cheered as she placed each cup in front of everyone, including Timmy. "Uhhhh?" She knocked on the boy's head to hear the metal bangs. "This is getting weird."

Crocker stared at Timmy not taking sip. "Don't be rude, Turner. Drink."

Without making things look weirder, Timmy took a sip, which sort circuit the robot and shot the boy out.

"Dah! I knew it! All children are gremlins! And Chloe proved it!" Crocker opened the door. "Class dismissed. I have to inform the principal to get the exterminator."

The class cheered again as they picked Chloe up and carried her off.

"Guys, do you realize what's going on?" Timmy asked his fairies as they appeared before him.

"You have a new classmate you're going to over-hate for no real good reason?" Wanda asked.

"No!" Timmy ran to the window to see Chloe and the kids riding on top of an ice cream truck. "That's Foop in disguise!"

"Or another rich kid with a fairy." Cosmo added.

"O.K., that makes sense." Timmy added. "And that's creepy coming from you, but I have a feeling about this." He looked out the window and glared at the girl. "She's Foop. He's probably hoping I'll get annoyed enough and try putting him down. Well it won't work on me!"

.

.

Timmy sat on his bed, grumbling to himself as all his friends and back-up friends are hanging out with Chloe. "The minute I come close to him, he'll just trap me in some big net to feed to some lizard. Well unless he has hostages, I won't … Oh my gosh! He must have the gang trapped to lure me in!"

Wand and Cosmo appeared wearing 'I Heart Chloe' shirts. "Timmy, she's been here for only a week and already achieved plenty of good deeds like fixing the damn and raising money for the orphanage."

"Also Foop's plan always last one day."

"And that's what he wants you to think!" Timmy folded his arms. "Trust me, as long as I have you guys, there is no way Foop will get the better of us."

Then a huge booming voice appeared. "Cosmo, Wanda!" In a fiery explosion, Jorgen Von Strangle, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe appeared. "You're getting a brand new child!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy shouted.

"We don't want to go!" shouted Wanda as Cosmo held onto Jorgen's feet.

"I'm too young to get canceled."

"No you're not. And stop crying, you're still going to be Timmy's Fairy Godparents!"

The three slowly looked up as Jorgen started explaining. "There is a fairy shortage due to the fact that the human population has expanded and we outlawed more babies, and from recent studies it appears that apparently the Third World exists." He turned to Timmy. "So this means that you'll have to share your fairies!"

"Share?" Timmy asked. "How's that gonna work. Are they going to a kid in China?"

"Nope, right next door." Jorgen pointed out the window to see a beautiful home with all sort of amazing attractions.

"When'd that house get there?" Timmy asked as he ran to the window and noticed a familiar looking girl walking up the walkway. "Chloe?!"

"Yes, that's her!" Jorgen smiled.

"But she's the exact opposite of miserable!" Timmy shouted in protest. "Plus, I believe that's Foop in disguise!"

"Ha, don't make me laugh punny Timmy." Jorgen then poofed up a small detector machine. "If she was an Anti-Fairy, this science box would tell me."

Cosmo and Wanda got a good look at the machine. "Well this does seem reliable."

"No Wanda, this looks like a gadget." Cosmo laughed. "Women and tek-nu-logy."

Before Wanda could attack, Jorgen poofed them all to Chloe's room.

.

.

Inside Chloe's room, the girl was hanging a few photos on the walls of her doing amazing things and a small family portrayed of her and her parents. "There, all good!"

Suddenly, Jorgen and the others appeared, shaking the room and causing all the picture frames to fall off. "Chloe Carmichael!" Jorgen shouted. "We have come to UHF!" Without warning, Chloe kicked the titanic fairy in the chest. "Stranger Danger!" She grabbed ahold of his head and flipped him to the wall.

"Wow, that never happened before."

From a sword case she drew out a chainsaw and aimed it right at Jorgen's neck. "Who and what are you!? Are you aliens, am I going crazy?!" Sweat ran down the poor girl's neck. "Witchcraft?!"

"Your kind of close with that last one." Wanda said before telling Jorgen they'll handle it from here.

"I'm Wanda." Wanda said.

"And I'm Wanda!" Cosmo spoke. "Oops, out of practice."

"And We'rrrrre!" They floated back and poofed up a stage. "You're Fairy Godparents!" Then the 'rents' part of the sign fell on Cosmo.

Chloe slowly looked around silently. "…..Oooookaaaay?" She took a deep breath. "Just let me ask a few things. Who? What? Where? When? Why? And How?"

"Ooh ooh. Pick me!" Cosmo raised his hand as he climbs out from underneath the sign. "Cosmo and Wanda. Wish granting fairies! Fairy World. Now. Because you're miserable. Magic!"

Chloe blinked a few times. "Fairies, miserable?"

"Ha, even she knows she's not miserable!"

That's when Chloe noticed Timmy. "Timmy, are you a fairy too? Goblin? Gremlin?!" She held the chainsaw towards Timmy.

"Daw! I knew it!" Timmy grabbed multiple objects to throw and Chloe sliced through each like a samurai.

"Wait!" Cosmo and Wanda flew in front of the two. "He's your godbrother."

"No way!" shouted Timmy.

Chloe continued giving everyone that hopelessly confused face. "O.K. I have had enough! First Crocker and now this." She sat down. "Can I please have an explanation on what's going on so everything will seem less crazy?"

Cosmo and Wanda briefly explain to her the concept. Fairies go to miserable children in need and can grant any wish.

"Woooooow." Chloe's eyes sparkled. "That means I can have any wish?"

"Not exactly." Jorgen stood up. "You must follow Da Rules!" Jorgen summoned Da Rules Book. "And thanks for Timmy here, I had to add hundred more rules. These rules include no cheating in competitions, no separating true love, no wishing for Christmas every day!"

Jorgen glared at Timmy as Chloe realized that odd phenomena from before.

"Any wish that goes against Da Rules will be eliminated. Now I must leave you and work on my fighting skills. Oh and if anyone ask if I gotten beaten up by a little girl, I'll force you all to do a million pushups with rabid gophers chasing after you!"

Jorgen exit in the same explosion, leaving the cast to interact with the new member.

"So to clear things up, you guys can grant unlimited wishes just as long as you help me become happy or if I reveal the secret?"

"Sure can!" Cosmo and Wanda said happily as Timmy looked away.

"O.K., just let me be for a moment." She walked into her closet and shouted with joy for a good few minutes. "Sorry." She said after exiting. "Just went a little cra-zy back there." Chloe stepped in place as eagerness took over. "I don't know what I want to wish for."

"Well I got a wish." Timmy spoke. "I wish we were as far away from Chloe as possible!"

Cosmo and Wanda regrettably raised there wands and poofed away.

"Wow, rude." Chloe wasn't very fond of how Timmy was acting. "What's his problem? … Oh wow, Crocker is right …wow." She shook it off and reflects on what just happened. "I can't believe it. I can have all my wishes granted. Just think of all the world problems I can finally solve … which no one done already? I should really check out Da Rules." As she picked up her photos, another thought came to her. "Maybe I can also ..." Her eyes glistered and a small smile formed.

.

.

"Cosmo, Wanda. Where are we?" Timmy looked around the white void he stood in.

"You said that you wanted to be as far away from Chloe as possible." Wanda told him.

"And nothing is as far as this place." Cosmo smiled.

It only took Timmy a few seconds to realize that there was nothing here, including air.

"You…. idiots…"

"Oops!" Cosmo and Wanda poofed them right back to Dimesdale. "Well that's another mistake." Cosmo took out a smartphone. "Let's have a photo to celebrate, Duck Lips!"

Then Da Rules poofed up and shot a lightning bolt at Cosmo.

"Good thing Jorgen checked out the internet." Wanda said as Chloe walked towards them.

"There you guys are. I've already made a list of what wishes I can make for the world."

Chloe unrolled a long list. "But first let me ask if there's a limit of wishes per day."

"No limits!" The fairies said as they took the list.

Timmy stepped in and grabbed Cosmo and Wanda. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" He pulled them away from the girl's earshot.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"We're going to grant wishes." answered Cosmo. "Where have you been?"

Timmy pulled them close. "Chloe is Foop! Just look at her one-dimensional eyes."

They looked back at the confused Chloe.

"I still don't believe it. All her wishes are good." Wanda showed them the list including clean water for Africa, the elimination of all invasive species damaging native ecosystems, and increasing the number of brain cells in politics, and anyone assuming way too much on conspiracies with no real evidence. "Plus Anti-Fairies tend to blow up by getting involved with these, even if they'll have a diabolical outcome."

Timmy had enough of it and stormed off. "Fine. And don't crawl back to me if the wishes backfire."

"You mean just like your wishes?" asked Cosmo.

.

.

At a park, Timmy was reading a book while trying to block out the noise of everyone cheering for Chloe. He looked over at a stage where Chloe was handing large magical fruits and vegetables to the hungry.

"There goes Foop again making good wishes that I'm sure he must have done something to make everyone thing he's a real girl ….. and I'm reading a non-comic book?!" Timmy tossed the book away. "Wait, I already gained a respect for books. And why do I feel like staying as far away as Adam West even though he's a friend?"

Timmy gasped as he looked at Chloe. "Foop must have done some horrible curse on the world! He must be stopped now!"

"I agree, my love!"

"Dah!" Timmy fell over to see his obsessive stalker, Tootie, standing right there. "Tootie?!" He crawled away. "Were you standing there the entire time?"

"Yep!" Tootie smiled. "And I want to stop Chloe too!"

Timmy quickly stood up. "How much did you hear?"

"Just that you don't like her and you called her a Foop. Whatever that means?" She took out a pair of binoculars. "She must be getting all those food from some evil company." She jumped up into the air. "I say we tar and feather her!"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you suggest that?"

"Because I know exactly how this will turn out." She grabbed Timmy by the shirt. "This always happen in T.V. shows and movies where the opposite people hook up."

"WHAT?!" Timmy ran into the bushes to throw up. "Look, Tootie." Timmy said after barfing. "Chloe is a lot of things, don't ask what, and I guess I'll help. Only as getting rid of a common enemy, no love stuff!"

"Great!" Tootie took out a bag of feathers and a bucket of tar. "Let's do this!"

Timmy quickly thought of something. "We should also catch her in a butterfly net, just in case. Mwa ha ha!"

"I don't get it."

.

.

"Now that all the hungry are no longer hungry." Chloe preached to the people. "I must go and save the rainforest!"

In a tree, Cosmo and Wanda sat there as squirrels, watching the speech. "Isn't Chloe just perfect?" Wanda sighed as Cosmo filled his cheeks with acorns.

"Yes sir. Even Timmy wants to apologize with feathers and tar." Cosmo pointed at the two kids about to pour the stuff on her from above in another tree.

"Well isn't that just nice. I was hoping Timmy would TIMMY!?"

The fairies had no time and the feathers and tar fell right on Chloe. The girl cried in shock and found herself tar and feathered in front of everyone.

"Look, she's humiliated!" said one of the audience members.

Timmy was laughing at all of this as Chloe started tearing. "This is so great. Now Foop will be humiliated!"

"Let's beat the stuffing out of that boy who did this!" Everyone in the audience took out their torches and pitch-forks and ran straight to the tree.

"Uh oh." Timmy said before running.

Chloe looked at the situation and made one wish. "I wish I was clean and everyone forgot all about this!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and the audiences' memories were erased and Chloe cleaned up. The audience looked confusingly at one another before breaking up.

Timmy stopped running and sighed. "Sure glad that's over with."

"Oh no you don't!" Timmy slowly turned around to see Cosmo and Wanda furious at him. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Yeah!" shouted Cosmo. "You've been on this planet for ten years. You should only be acting like this if you were some kind of T.V. show."

Chloe walked towards them, looking just as furious. "You humiliated me! Why would you do that?"

"Why?" Timmy devilishly smiled. "I think you know why Chloe. Or should I say, the Chameleon! I mean Foop!" Timmy then caught her in a butterfly net, which the girl easily got out of.

Timmy just stare at her, shocked and confused. "Uhhhhhh. Please tell me you've gain that much power?" The all too familiar feeling of guilt filled his mind as the girl stare into the boy's eyes. "Foop? Foop?! What the heck is that!?"

"Sorry, Chloe." Wanda spoke. "We've been having trouble with the evil Anti-Fairy of our baby Poof. He's been tricking Timmy with shapeshifting for a month. He just assumed it was you even though clearly you were never Foop to begin with!"

The fairies looked at the guilty Timmy who was trying to find words. "But, uhhh ….. wait a minute. Why were you even given fairies?"

Chloe folded her arms. "Because like what they said, I'm miserable."

Timmy clenched his hands as anger and suspicion slowly took over his guilt. "You're little miss perfect. Everyone loves you and you live a life of adventure. There is no possible way you can be miserable!"

To Timmy's surprise, Chloe gave him a heart-aching stare, deprived from anger or happiness.

"C-Chloe?"

The girl just turned away and ran off without saying another word.

"Chloe!?" shouted Cosmo and Wanda. "Timmy, you really did it this time."

"What did I do?" Timmy asked, feeling lost and guilty.

"You've just assumed she has a carefree life without thinking of anything holding her down." Wanda explained.

"It's just what I said, the rich kid with a fairy, Remy Buxaplenty. Actually this is a lot like Remy Buxaplenty." said Cosmo.

"Well what's wrong with her?" asked Timmy.

Wanda tapped her lips. "I don't really know. But you can't really tell how a person is feeling on the outside."

Timmy knew this was true. He felt his arm in shame. "I really-"

"Timmy?"

"Oh no, Tootie!" Timmy spoke as Cosmo and Wanda quickly turned into butterflies. "That was amazing! But happened to her? All that stuff disappeared like magic."

Timmy took a deep breath. "Tootie, we did a-"

"Oh my gosh, butterflies!" Tootie pushed Timmy away and grabbed the butterfly net to catch them.

"Woah there. You can't catch them!" Timmy protested. "They are um some super rare and endangered butterflies. You can't remove them from the wild."

"Too late!" Tootie caught Cosmo and Wanda in a butterfly net. "Hooray!"

"Tootie!" Timmy shouted. "You really need to let them go!" Timmy said in fear. "Believe me, it's best if you … you're Foop, are you?"

"Correct!" The sky turned dark and Tootie transformed into Foop. "I knew waiting for an extended period of time will lower your guard. Now that I have Cosmo and Wanda captive-" Foop held his Bottle wand towards Timmy. "You shall perish and then I shall destroy … is someone missing?"

Timmy looked around. "Actually I think you're on to something. I feel like there're two things missing." But it did not matter for Timmy. Foop was about to vanquish him of the face of the Earth. "Good bye and good riddance!"

Right before Foop fired, a boomerang stuck his hand. "Ow, you hurt my widdle hand?"

The boomerang returned to the hands of Chloe. "Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda!"

"Chloe?" Timmy stoop up and looked at Foop sucking his hand. He leaped in and wrestled the butterfly net from Foop.

"No, it's mine!" Food was about to fire, but Chloe jumped in and tickled his armpits. "Stop that ye he he he!"

Foop released the net and Timmy took them right out. "Guys, are you O.K.?"

Wanda and Cosmo held their wands up. "Yes, and do you have a wish in mind?"

Timmy smiled. "I wish we have a T.V."

Cosmo and Wanda summoned with confusion on what Timmy is planning.

"Ha, a T.V.?" Foop laughed. "What can you do with-"

Timmy turned the T.V. on to a toddler programing.

"No, not Mr. Elma the Tickle Monster! Noooooooo!" Foop was caught in the hypnotic show and stare at the screen with no control.

The sky cleared up and the sun shown on the beautiful city of Dimesdale.

"Just to let you know, I figured this was happening because of the sky." Chloe spoke.

.

.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed the kids back to Chloe's room. "Well Foop's been beaten again." Wanda said before turning to the kids. "But we really need to clear things up. You go first Timmy."

Timmy and Chloe faced each other as the boy moved his foot in guilt. "Chloe. I'm sorry I thought you were Foop. It's just that you look like a flawless kid and the way everyone adores you, I just …."

"I understand." Chloe said. "Trust me, a lot of people don't like me for being this omnipotent child. I mean I'm still a mortal. Have you seen some of the wishes I came up with? Now the sun as a face." They looked outside to see the sun with a realistic human face smiling back at them. "I thought that will make everyone happy, but now everyone's having nightmares for the day to come." She looked to the ground. "I also won't blame you if you don't want to share Cosmo and Wanda."

"Chloe, it's not that at all." Timmy said. "I just got too carried away because I was tired of Foop's shapeshifting plans. Last time he turned into my crush."

"Woah." Chloe's eyes widen. "You guys didn't kiss, right?"

"Thank goodness not!" Timmy said with the memory of what almost happened still haunting him. "I'm also sorry that I thought you have no worries."

Chloe closed her eyes. "Don't worry about that." She looked at him and smiled. "Because I won't be feeling like that anymore!"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but I want to make a personal wish for me." She turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I made enough wishes for the world that I can think of, so I think I deserve this. If I don't sound too prideful."

"Awww, sweetie." Wanda said. "That's what we're here for."

Cosmo swirled his wand around. "Just name it and we'll grant it!"

"Great!" The child's heart raced and her pupils grew with excitement. "Cosmo, Wanda." The fairies held their wands in the air. "I wish for you two…" The wands glow brightly. "To bring my parents back from the dead!"

The wands' glow disappeared and deflated. Their happy faces melted into emotionless stares. Even Timmy stood their frozen, now knowing Chloe's true misery.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" The girl looked at their faces and realized what is wrong. "Bringing the dead back to life is against Da Rules, is it?"

Both Cosmo and Wanda protested. "No No, it's … we'll talk to Jorgen." The two poofed away, leaving the kids along.

"…..C-Chloe?" Timmy looked at the girl looking away.

"I should have read that book first." She felt her arm comfort. "Should have asked right before even thinking of what wishes I can have."

The thought that Chloe holding that hopeful wish for this long struck his heart. "Chloe, I had … but who are those two you live with?"

"My aunt and uncle." She told him. "They're great and all, but ….." Chloe was now lost in words and just sat down. "I'll … I'll just tell them that I'm not interested in fairies now. You can have them back now."

Timmy knew he didn't have all the right words, but he knows just what to do. "Look, I'm sorry about your parents …. But I know Cosmo and Wanda will help."

Chloe looked at Timmy.

"I still have my parents and I never lost anyone besides pets, but Cosmo and Wanda came to me because I have this evil babysitter for a while. I mean she's a she-devil and proud of it. And not to get too touchy, but my parents are idiots." Timmy softly smiled. "Cosmo and Wanda are one of a kind. You're going to have some awesome adventures with them. With plenty of laughs, excitement, consequences, and a lot of morals. Definitely consequences and morals."

Chloe smiled at the boy.

"I'm not a shrink and I can be pretty selfish, but I can still be your friend. What do you say?"

Chloe gave Timmy puppy dog eyes. "BFFs!" She embraced the boy in a tight hug. "I forgive you and we are going to have so much fun!" She hopped up and down. "We'll watch movies, clean up pollution, kick badguy butt, and do make-up, and go shopping, and ….. yeah you're kind of my first male BFF."

The kids shared a laugh before Cosmo and Wanda came. "Chloe, I'm sorry but…"

The fairies noticed both Timmy and Chloe smiling and laughing. "Wow, what happened?" asked Cosmo.

Chloe wiped away a few tears. "I understand if you can't bring people back from the dead. That all has to do with fate and the balance of life, right?"

"Yeah, that how Jorgen put it."

"Waaaaaah Ha ha ha!"

"And that is defiantly not Jorgen crying all the way from Fairy World." Cosmo said. "Who can easily beat us up if we tell it is him, which is not!"

Wanda slowly smiled. "But we can grant you fun wishes. Have any more ideas?"

The kids looked at each other and smiled. "We wish for a Giant Bounce House on the Moon!"

Their wish was granted and for the rest of the day they bounced around on the moon, enjoying each moment with the extended family.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Notes**

 **Something I feel like doing when I first heard of this episode from Mr. Enter.**

 **My own thoughts: Not as bad as I was expecting, but still pretty bad. I'm no reviewer, so here's a rundown of what I think.**

 **Chloe: I like her energy, but still a Mary Sue. However they could fix that up by giving her more personality and a** _ **real**_ **reason to have fairies.**

 **Episode pacing: Climax was too fast and forced.**

 **Timmy: Out of Character for NO real reason.**

 **Timmy x Chloe: We all know it's coming. And future Timmy x Tootie is already canon. But then again they're still ten years old who shouldn't even be thinking about love. Most people date different people through their lives before settling down with one. Run before the shipping gets you!**

 **Overall: The show should have been canceled already.**

 **Side Note: Two kids having fairies. They could have done a spin-off featuring Timmy's kids with that idea.**


End file.
